<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You'll Let Me by AFishNamedSushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653219">If You'll Let Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFishNamedSushi/pseuds/AFishNamedSushi'>AFishNamedSushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rimming, Sex Tapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFishNamedSushi/pseuds/AFishNamedSushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a video of Tony taken during his Heat is leaked online, circumstances surrounding the fallout cause Steve and Tony to evaluate their feelings for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a sexy one-shot but somehow turned into a commentary on gender politics and also softness *shrugs*. There is still porn, though, promise.</p>
<p>Thank you to the wonderful folks on the POTS server for the inspiration GIF and a million thank you's to starksnack for beta'ing this. Without her it would resemble a garbage fire of wrong word choices and misspellings. </p>
<p>There are 2 chapters and the next will be up next Friday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Tuesday morning the world awoke to find that someone had leaked a very NSFW video of Tony Stark, apparently taken during one of his Heats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The internet shitstorm that followed resulted in the drop of SI’s stock prices and a collective outcry to remove Iron Man from the Avengers. This was trailed, in no short order, by public statements of outrage from several Omega-rights groups calling for the video to be removed citing violations of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Wednesday afternoon, a social media campaign using the hashtag #RemoveTheVideo was trending on Twitter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Friday the buzz surrounding the video - which was a generous description, as it was more accurately a short, grainy loop that lasted only a few seconds before whoever was holding the phone let it drop because they were probably, understandably, distracted - had simmered to a titter, and the shareholders were no longer clutching their pearls when the NASDAQ closed one-percent over expected YoY. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you really blame people for being concerned, though?” Christine Everhart asked at the obligatory press conference, arching one perfectly manicured eyebrow. She offered a smile over the rim of her handheld recorder, the kind that was simultaneously secretive and knowing. Steve had been on the receiving end of a lot of those ‘we all know what this means’ looks since he woke up, but this was actually one time where he could honestly, uncomfortably, say that he understood the reference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Pepper narrowed her eyes at Everhart, her displeasure clear. “We simply don’t see any need to further discuss this. Our stance has been clear from day one: Mr. Stark’s sexual presentation has absolutely no bearing on any of the work that Stark Industries does. It’s a non-issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>so move on</span>
  </em>
  <span> was clear from her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the Avengers?” Everhart asked, turning to Steve. He straightened his posture reflexively, the starchy polyester-slash-wool blend fabric of the suit he had been wrangled into wearing flexing tight around his shoulders. It’s rich navy color and complementing silver tie supposedly brought out his eyes, but to him it felt seconds away from bursting at the seams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why can’t I wear the uniform, again?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because,” Pepper said, her eyes never leaving her phone. “Market research shows that investors respond better to corporate imagery in times of crisis, and since this is a PR disaster and not a, well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>disaster </span>
  <em>
    <span>disaster, if they see Captain America all anyone will think of is invading monsters and exploding buildings.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat. “Iron Man is a valued member of the team. As I said in our initial statement, we fully endorse Mr. Stark. This has absolutely no impact on the Avengers’ missions or our commitment to protecting the people of Earth.” He hesitated for a moment, then added, with a bit more inflection than the folks in PR were probably going to appreciate. “Frankly, I’m a bit troubled by the media’s insistence on making this an issue of gender politics when what we should really be focused on is the fact that if this had happened to any other member on the team we wouldn’t even be having a press conference in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could practically feel Pepper side-eyeing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about those who say that having an unbonded Omega on the team can lead to serious consequences?” another reporter pressed. “Omegas are frivolous by nature, Captain, and this is not the first time that Tony Stark’s heightened sexuality has been the subject of public scrutiny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve fought the urge to clench his fists. “As I said, no comment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attitudes about Omegas had changed a lot since Steve was a boy, but he had learned pretty quickly that a lot of what looked like progress was actually just layers. The prejudices that were all the rage when he was a boy were still there, held deep down in some cases but not so tightly in others. Once Steve became aware of it, it was as though they were everywhere. The way Omega models were branded in advertisements that bordered on almost pornographic compared to their Alpha and Beta counterparts; the whistleblowers who reported widespread sexual harassment of Omega actors and blacklisting of those who tried to stand up and support them. There were still those who felt that an unclaimed Omega was a liability, and while there were laws in place to prevent overt discrimination, that didn’t stop some companies from making their Omega employees use sick leave during their Heats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They get out of control, boy,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> his Pa used to say when there were protests and activists starting riots in the factories, when money was tight all over and work was scarce. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We should be ashamed of ourselves, givin’ these Omegas the time of day. It’s an Alpha’s right to support his family without unnecessary distractions. Don’t you forget that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the press conference was over and the reporters dispersed back into the lobby of Stark Tower, Steve caught sight of Natasha standing by the doors, her red hair like a beacon in the sea of black suits and pressed blouses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was an Omega too, Steve knew. Except unlike Tony, she used a dampener to hide her scent. Steve wondered what her thoughts were on all of this. He met her gaze, a heavy, weighted thing, and suspected he might already know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You give away too much of yourself in your scent, Cap,” she said. She had just executed a perfect somersault handstand over Steve’s back and was barely breathing hard at all. “I’ve fought too hard to reclaim my independence to give it away to anyone who walks by me in the street. The difference between me and Tony is, Tony doesn’t think there’s anything worth of himself to hold on to.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve knew a little something about not being good enough, about feeling like you had to hide part of who you are in order to fit the mold of what the world said you should be. Rising to your own potential required sacrifice. Everyone knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except it was different for Omegas. He’d never really gotten that before Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling in love had taught him a lot. It was like always playing catch-up. Every time he thought he saw a light at the end of the tunnel, every time he was sure he had finally reached the end of what loving a man like Tony Stark had to offer, by the time he actually stopped and looked around, nothing was what he thought it would be. There were so many complexities to being an Omega, a man, like Tony. He needed, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an Alpha who was on his level. That was a hard hill to climb. Compared to Omegas, Alphas were just…boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was okay with being boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A camera flash went off in his periphery and Steve forced a smile when he was asked for an interview. He managed to rattle off some quotes about Avengers-as-family and standing by his teammate, and absolutely did not think about the fact that when the news regarding the video first broke he had guiltily sequestered himself is his bedroom, turned on Private mode on his tablet – ironic, that Tony had shown him how to do that - and watched it. His eidetic memory was absolutely not stuck on an endless loop: the sight of Tony’s naked form, the sculpted muscles in his back and ass bunching and twisting as he ground his hips desperately, wantonly into the bed beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Begging for an Alpha’s knot, Steve’s hindbrain screamed, his dick thickening, a telling heat starting to swell around the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, he absolutely didn’t think about that at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting the sleek red car that pulled up to the curb. Shouting paparazzi and camera flashes left absolutely no doubt who was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony threw the door open and staggered out with a wide, airy grin; sunglasses reflecting the flash of bulbs like a hundred fireworks. His hair was tousled and he wore a red silk shirt that hung open to his sternum, exposing the faintest smattering of hairs and pale, smooth skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” he said to the swarm of photographers, whose clicking had become so frantic it sounded as though a horde of angry insects had descended upon them all. “Hope you didn’t start the party without us.” He turned back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Steve’s absolute shock, two men climbed out. Two Alphas, big hulking brutes who wouldn’t look out of place on the side of a mountain. They attached themselves to Tony’s arms. Tony wasn’t a large person - Omegas generally weren’t - but compared to these men he was absolutely tiny by comparison. His waist was probably the size of one of their arms. And it didn’t take a genius of Tony’s caliber to figure out what they had been doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an ominous rumbling sound that must have been the world collectively shitting itself in scandalous surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for Steve to realize that it was a growl, and it was coming from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony caught sight of Steve and his face made a complicated little movement before smoothing itself back out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cap! I didn’t know you liked the circus. If I’d have known you were coming we could have carpooled.” He wiggled his way out from between the two rock-Alphas in a move that was so sinuous Steve’s mind flashed immediately back to the video. “Is Pepper mad? You have to tell me if she’s mad. How many pairs of shoes do I need to buy? Be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He found his mouth refused to open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christine!” Tony shouted, spotting her amongst the crowd. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How’re things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Everhart murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I caught your little Q&amp;A in the car. Well,” his eyes flashed dangerously. “Some of it anyway.” He turned his head, the motion revealing several red blotches of what looked like pretty significant love bites. “Nice work on your article last month that exposed how even in the 21st-century Omega workers get paid on average forty percent less than their Alpha and Beta counterparts. Good to see your sense of justice isn’t compromised by trying to get the biggest scoop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everhart’s face was livid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned away from her, shot a wink at Steve, and pulled a pen from out of nowhere to begin signing autographs from the assembled crowd.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had never been ashamed of being an Omega. As far as Steve knew, it had caused some minor scandal back when his parents died and there was talk about whether an Omega should inherit Howard’s company. Tony had fought tooth and nail for what was rightfully his and had outlasted several attempted coups from within, not the least of which resulted in him being stranded in the Afghani desert and the creation of Iron Man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody knew for sure what exactly had happened to Obadiah Stane. Steve, who had watched Tony fearlessly drive a missile into space and plummet bodily back to Earth, had an inkling he was currently residing in a shallow grave somewhere. Well, what was left of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could hear snippets of the crowd’s conversation as it washed over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…so hot, oh my god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…exactly like before. Omegas are so fickle, I tell you what…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…give my firstborn to be a fly on the wall at that party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony waved Steve over to the car. The two Alphas drew back as Steve passed them by, looking him up and down and seeming to understand on an instinctive level that a confrontation would not be in their best interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Steve started to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slid into the car and moved across the seat to make room. Steve climbed in warily and closed the door. He started to put on his seatbelt but Tony stayed the motion by laying a hand on top of Steve’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve swallowed hard, staring at the way Tony’s hand looked on his own. He’d always thought Tony’s hands were so beautiful. Short, blunt nails and long fingers; callused and worn with little scars. A fascinating contradiction like the man himself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” he asked warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car pulled out and merged into traffic. Tony lounged across the backseat, his gaze fixed on Steve. The silence settled around them, thick and heavy, and so did Tony’s scent. It permeated the air, making the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand up in warning. It was a dangerous smell; beautiful like a siren’s song. Steve could feel himself starting to sway towards it. He could crash against the rocks and wouldn’t even care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car moved its way through downtown, and Tony still hadn’t spoken. A horrible, terrible thought occurred to Steve. Tony might know that Steve had watched the video. He must. JARVIS saw everything they did in the Tower, didn’t he? Even though their bedrooms were supposedly private spaces, Steve knew he didn’t understand enough about modern technology to be completely sure he hadn’t messed up somehow. He was ashamed of himself – </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been ashamed of himself – for being weak, for giving in and being no better than all those other Alphas who were falling all over themselves dreaming they were the ones who put Tony on that bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Tony. About the video. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s brow furrowed. “Of course, I am. That should never have happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony narrowed his eyes. “You’re nervous,” he observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what we’re doing,” Steve confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were friends. You never get nervous around me,” Tony pointed out, almost angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed. “Why do you always have to...I’m just asking if you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s mouth quirked up after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, Cap.” He waved a dismissive hand. “I’ll buy out another company or three, maybe one that’s owned by some Alpha legacy dickhead. Overhaul their entire catalog and start them on manufacturing, I dunno, Omega sex toys or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I really want to know is,” he paused, peering at Steve over the rim of his sunglasses, “What did you think?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s heart stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the driver, a Beta, who was either deaf or just doing a really good job of pretending to ignore them. “I meant what I said, Tony. It’s a terrible double standard. Just because you’re…you know…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My hero,” Tony said sarcastically. He was quiet for a moment, then added, almost hesitantly. “You’ve got to admit…they do have a point. I haven’t exactly been known for my restraint.” He paused. “Let’s be honest. I do get around.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Steve snapped. It came out like a snarl, and he regretted it immediately when Tony shivered almost imperceptibly.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit, Steve thought. He took a deep breath to try and quell the rising emotions inside him. “It doesn’t make it right,” he said. “Don’t – don’t give them the satisfaction. You didn’t do anything wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t hide, he thought fiercely. You’re glorious.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sat very still for a long time. When they were almost out of downtown completely, the tall skyscrapers becoming replaced by budget motels and auto-body repair shops, he tapped on the plexiglass partition separating the front and backseats.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find us somewhere private and get lost.” He shoved a wad of folded bills at the driver, who almost dropped it in surprise. “Go to Starbucks and buy a – a – I don’t know, a pumpkin spice latte. Are those out yet?” he asked as an aside. “It’s not even Fall but I swear they come out earlier every year. Anyway, go buy a hundred, I don’t care.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver pulled into the first available space, winding down into an underground parking complex, and practically fled the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a feeling starting to pool deep in Steve’s gut, almost like the kind that started right before a mission. The air was full of a static charge, and his body was reacting to it. Preparing itself for a fight. Preparing itself for battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s pupils were blown wide with lust. He smelled like something spicy and sweet at the same time that Steve couldn’t quite place but knew on an instinctive level that it had to do with arousal; wet, slick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie down,” Tony whispered. His lip caught between his teeth as his eyes raked up and down Steve’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s stomach was a ball of knots. He swallowed, unsure if he was being asked what he thought. “Tony -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Steve.” Tony’s voice was almost a whine, an undertone of desperation leaking from the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s throat tightened. “But…what are you…?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something stupid. Something impulsive and that probably goes against several HR codes. You can write me a strongly worded memo about it later if you want. But right now.” Tony licked his lips. “Right now, I really want to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could hardly move. Could hardly breathe.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie down, Steve,” Tony repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had never quite gotten over the feeling that he was too big for his body. He had a vivid flashback to the early days after he got the serum, how he always felt a bit too much like the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz: stuffed full and flailing, a man wearing the wrong size skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffled awkwardly down to lie across the seat, his arms hanging stiff and uncertain by his sides. The designer polyester-slash-wool blend suit was probably going to be horribly wrinkled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he was fully down, Tony crawled over him, his eyes burning with a savage hunger. His fingers started mapping their way across Steve’s torso, his legs, never staying in one place for long.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Cap. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at Steve, a flash of white teeth that was nearly primal. Steve was the one who shivered this time. With a shock, he realized he was almost fully hard. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. God did he like it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s hands fisted in Steve’s jacket and frantically attacked the buttons, nearly ripping the material in his haste. When he reached the white undershirt beneath, Tony paused. He regarded Steve’s chest, his shirt stretched over his pectorals, reached forward, and laid his hand against Steve’s sternum.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about to say something very embarrassing that I’m going to need you to never remember, okay? Blame it on the hormones and how fucking hot you are. Seriously, Steve, I don’t know how I get anything done when you’re around.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could feel the barest impression of rough skin on Tony’s palm, evidence of his years as a creator as he ran his hand down the line between Steve’s pecs. He wished, impulsively, that he could scar.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This – this heart,” Tony said, voice thick. “You’re just. You’re just so good, Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve studied Tony. He reached up slowly and ran a finger against his cheek. “You’re good too, Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony growled – actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span> – and shifted, grinding his pelvis hard into Steve’s hip. He wasn’t being gentle, but Steve could take it, wanted to take it. This and whatever else Tony would give him. Tony knew that, knew that whatever he did he couldn’t hurt Steve, so he ground into him with all his strength, crushing their bodies together with a feverish desperation that was almost animalistic.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I know how that pillow must have felt</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve thought.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you so bad,” Tony gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted you for so long…” Tony began blindly tearing at Steve’s belt. He was hard as well, and Steve’s brain nearly whited out as he felt the faint hint of wetness against his thigh from where Tony had been grinding into him. Wet from his cock and from his…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grunted, a rumbling purr emanating from somewhere deep inside. He suddenly couldn’t stand to be a passive observer anymore. He put his hands on Tony’s hips, feeling the firm shape of his body under his clothes, which looked just like regular clothes but probably cost more than Steve’s entire wardrobe combined. Tony was smaller but he was still fit; tightly muscled arms, long toned thighs, a washboard stomach and – </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Steve had had literal dreams about that ass. Not even the Iron Man suit could completely disguise its shape, though he half-suspected Tony designed it that way on purpose.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pushed both hands inside Tony’s pants and grabbed big handfuls of his flesh. Tony made a high-pitched whining sound in Steve’s ear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve…” he panted. Steve tilted his head to the side, gasping for air as Tony scraped his beard against the sensitive skin of this throat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s teeth grazed his jugular. “Steve,” he said again, a lower, more wanton sound. Steve bit his bottom lip and pushed deeper, reaching lower. His finger grazed against Tony’s hole, rubbing against the slick he could already feel gathering there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s entire body bucked upward. He tore his mouth away from Steve’s throat and stared at him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Steve said immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing. Why are you always apologizing?” Tony sat back on his haunches, straddling Steve’s thighs, and rubbed his hands through his hair, which was sticking up, hair gel having lost the battle against Steve’s hands. “It’s not that I don’t want to. There aren’t enough words in all of the languages I speak to describe how much I want to do that. The closest one might be Klingon.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was trying very hard to listen, but he kept getting distracted by the way Tony’s shirt – red was such a flashy color, his Ma used to say, the only kind of Omegas who wore red were the kind who wanted the attention – and the way it lay askew across Tony’s chest. Underneath, the arc reactor’s light coated everything in purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that my higher brain functions - which I hate, by the way, they are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>- are telling me that the backseat of an Audi S6 might not be the right place for a good knotting, you know? I mean, I could just buy another one, but Pepper really only lets me get a new car when I’m good and it’s been a while since I’ve done my own paperwork.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Steve said. “We – we don’t have to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not just hear me when I said that an angry alien grunt language is the only way I can accurately describe how much I want you to raw me?” Tony frowned. “It’s just – I’m not. It’s too close to my Heat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had heard, well assumed, that Omegas were pretty much good to go…like that…all the time, but that seemed like another one of those things that everyone knew which wasn’t so much fact as fiction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did know, from extremely limited personal experience, that the closer an Omega got to their Heat, the more frantic they became, the more unrestrained. Up close, he could see the evidence of it on Tony’s face. His cheeks were drawn, his eyes shining with a manic gleam. He looked like he did after a long bender of isolation in the lab, and Steve felt that familiar desire he always felt to take him and make sure he got some food, got some rest. Got whatever he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Tony was telling him, without really saying it, was that if they started something now he might not be able to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wouldn’t be able to stop, either. His knot was almost fully engorged now at just the idea of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, swallowing against the saliva that pooled in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could help you with that,” he said carefully, as if Tony was a big cat who might decide to rip his throat out at any moment. “If you wanted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony went still above him, and Steve instantly wished he could take the words back. Not because he didn’t mean what he was offering – God knew how much he did, how he would cherish the honor of being that person for Tony, of being the one who was there for him during – but because the minute his brain caught up to his cock, he also knew that, objectively, offering to share someone’s Heat with them after you just stuck your hand down their pants was a bit like sleeping with someone and then saying to had an early meeting the next morning.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Tony said breezily. “That’s nice of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I mean is,” Steve rushed to clarify. “I could be there for you; however you want me to be. And then, after that…” He grit his jaw and gathered his courage. “I’d like to be there with you after. This time, and the other times. All the times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was silent.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot,” Steve added pathetically. “I’d like it a lot, Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hungry, open, and full of teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot,” Tony breathed into his mouth. “You stupid, perfect idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” Steve asked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here be porn and feels, ya'll. </p>
<p>Thanks again to starksnack for her brilliant beta work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony could feel Steve’s cock through his briefs, wet and pressed against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was semi-convinced, like 98% sure, that he was dreaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could do differential equations whilst solving a Rubik’s cube and also tell you about how Turing’s halting problem was a better representation of Kolmogorov Complexity than Cantor’s diagonal argument, but for some reason, this is where his brain got stuck: Steve Rogers, laid out beneath him on Tony’s bed, looking so much like a wet dream that Tony wanted to pinch himself, except that doing so would result in the removal of his hands from that gorgeous body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, that wasn’t happening any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The point was that they were here, and Steve’s cock was inches away from his ass. A couple shifts in the right direction and Steve would be inside him. Finally. Not Captain America - let’s face it, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of the charm - but Steve. Steve who was definitely not as sneaky as he thought he was; who was occasionally infuriating, though less than he used to be; who was fierce and funny in a way that not everybody got, and who stood up for what was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was too good for this world, too good for Tony, but Tony was kind of known for hoarding things he wanted even though he didn’t deserve them. And if Steve was going to let him do this, then damn it Tony was going to hold on with all his might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, a lot of that could be the hormones talking. Somehow, he doubted he would feel differently after this was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was grinding harder against him, pushing his cock against the cleft of Tony’s ass and catching on his hole with every thrust. Each one sent a shockwave of pleasure through his entire body, every time he clenched on nothing was like a full-body shudder, his insides desperately aching around the emptiness inside. Steve’s scent – strong, safe, Alpha – enveloped him like a cloud until it was all he could hear over their gasping, hitching breaths, and the frantic beating of their hearts. Alpha, mate, knot, hot, heavy, strong, safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve ground up against him with a shift of bunching muscles. Before Tony knew it, he had reversed their positions and was now pressing Tony hard against the bed. Tony hooked his ankles around Steve’s back, arching his spine off the mattress and, none too gently, grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and kissed him. He whimpered when Steve immediately reciprocated, thrusting his tongue in and out, in and out, like he was fucking him that way instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve groaned, clutched at Tony’s thighs hard enough to almost bruise and let out a long, low moan right into the hollow of Tony’s throat. He pushed down against Tony harder, crushing his cock, still trapped in his briefs, against the wet crevice of Tony’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God. Steve was humping him so fast and so hard, it was a miracle that he wasn’t fucking him. Fucking him through the fabric, so hot and wet that their bodies made the filthiest sounds as they rutted against one another. But it wasn’t enough, never enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony broke their kiss with a gasp. A surge of want coursed through him, a throbbing need that was accompanied by more slick from his ass and more blood vacating the premises of his brain to take up residence in his cock. Steve began peppering his face with frantic kisses: his chin, his cheeks, his nose. He kissed him all over, little pecks that didn’t seem to have any goal beyond trying to reach as much of Tony as he could in the fastest amount of time possible, before one kiss landed on Tony’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s hand fisted itself in Steve’s hair on instinct. He yanked Steve’s head back and let out a low, violent growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This being one of those wonderful times when biology overrode logic, it took him a good long moment to realize what he’d done. Damn it, Tony thought. Nothing like a little unexpected aggression to put a damper on things. Alphas were always so touchy when they weren’t the ones doing the biting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony looked up into Steve’s face, all he saw was reverence. Worship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve arched his neck farther back into Tony’s grip, baring his throat in a gesture of such submission that it almost broke Tony completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. Old habits die hard, as they say, and seeing Steve – fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve </span>
  </em>
  <span>– about to give himself up like that, about to make himself vulnerable to someone like Tony. He couldn’t…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve drew back and looked at him with those ridiculously blue eyes. Nobody had eyes that color. Not in real life. He was obviously holding back, afraid of pushing too far and overstepping. Had their roles been reversed, Tony wouldn’t have been able to resist, but then again Tony was a selfish asshole who liked to poke things with sticks and see what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony started shaking. He felt frayed around the edges. Used. He wanted Steve – God he wanted Steve, more than he’d ever wanted anything, more than he deserved to have anything – but in a flash of a moment, the minute he let his guard down he had acted like any other Omega. He was trying so hard, but his body was fighting him, refusing to bow down to someone else so easily. Not again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve, who was always an annoyingly perceptive bastard when he hadn’t set his compass on a course and decided it was that way or no way at all, must have read something of all this in Tony’s face. He gently extricated himself from Tony’s body and moved off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve Rogers – Captain America – knelt at Tony’s feet. Fell down to the floor in Tony Stark’s bedroom, folded his hands in his lap and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. The world’s most powerful Alpha - no, he didn’t care what anyone else said, fuck you Reed Richards, Steve could wipe the floor with any of those not so fantastics – was on his knees for Tony; hair disheveled, breath ragged; his long, beautifully thick cock tenting the front of his underwear and so wet with pre-come that Tony could see the flesh color of it through the transparent cloth. All of that, for him to use as he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony whispered. His eyes dragged themselves hungrily up the miles of golden muscle, up to Steve’s lips, red and moist and plump from where Tony had been sucking on them not minutes earlier. Tony was so aroused it was almost painful. Steve, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did this to him – always had done. Even when they were fighting, he worked him up so badly and with such intensity that it was like his impulse and instincts were on opposite sides. If his Omega nature was a person he’d slap it for being such a needy bitch. He suspected it would only turn it on, the fucker.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a deep breath and released it shakily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve lowered his head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Tony,” he said softly. “However you want me. I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl rumbled through Tony. Slowly, he reached between his legs and pulled back the front of his underwear, exposing his cock; so hard it was almost bursting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve moved forward without hesitation. He paused, giving Tony one final glance, a final out, before taking him in his mouth. Tony’s eyes closed against the pleasure, against the sheer taboo of what Steve was doing, an Alpha on his knees for an Omega. Steve’s tongue stroked him slowly before taking him deep in his mouth, his throat working the head. It was filthy. Tony wasn’t going to last very long at this rate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t. His orgasm ripped through him so hard it was almost painful. “God, Steve. You’re so fucking good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked up at him, Tony’s cock falling out of his mouth. He quirked a small, shy grin that caused something terrible to clench somewhere in the vicinity of the arc reactor. His hands wouldn’t cooperate and he fumbled trying to remove his underwear before Steve stepped in to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony fell backwards onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Steve let out a shocked noise, a sound between a gasp and a grunt, and tugged Tony’s hips, dragging him forward until his ass was balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. Tony barely had time to register what was happening before Steve was pressing his mouth against Tony’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony writhed as Steve tasted him, hot breath and Alpha strength. Steve was making wonderful noises, little rumbles that might have been words, and he rubbed his cheeks against the skin of Tony’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste so good, Tony,” he said. His eyes were all black pupils, hardly any blue left around the edges. He looked so damn beautiful Tony almost couldn’t stand it. “You’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rimmed him, his tongue greedily chasing the slick as it dripped from Tony’s hole. He pressed his tongue inside and flexed it, pushing deep, so deep; he was pressing all of Tony’s buttons like a Jeopardy champion. Raw pleasure shot itself up Tony’s spine in an electric spark. “S- Steve!” But Steve didn’t stop. He kept going, nudging his nose against Tony’s skin, taking sharp little nips at the sensitive skin of Tony’s thighs. When he finally raised his head up his face was covered with Tony’s slick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, don’t stop!” Tony grabbed Steve’s hair and pushed his head back down. “Don’t stop, Steve, don’t… stop..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wasn’t usually one for multiple orgasms outside of his Heat. He should have known that Steve would be the exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came again, it was the kind of orgasm that was almost debilitating in its intensity. It built and built with each thrust of Steve’s tongue, every almost-clench on just the right spot where a knot should go. His thighs hurt from how hard they were clamped around Steve’s head. He cried out, the hand not fisted in Steve’s hair tearing at the bedsheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally regained his breath, he found Steve was staring at him with a look that he knew would haunt him forever. If this all went to shit, which let’s be honest was a distinct possibility given his track record, Tony fancied he could close his eyes and see Steve just like this: with Tony’s come on his chin, mouth wet with saliva, his Alpha scent a dark, rich blanket hovering over them. Making him feel safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making him feel loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes were wet. When did that happen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and threw on a winning smile before Steve noticed. He patted the bed beside him. “Up here, soldier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve practically threw himself on the bed and curled up beside him. Tony reached out with slow, heavy limbs and pulled Steve’s cock out of his briefs. The blanket-in-the-cold smell grew stronger, Steve’s body making little jerking motions as Tony started fisting his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Steve asked. His voice was slow and when Tony glanced at his face, his lids were half-closed in lazy contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I okay, he asks. You sleeping on the job here or what, Rogers? What happened to all that super soldier stamina I read about online?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughed. “Where exactly on the internet are you hanging out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very reputable websites, I assure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Steve licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of Tony still there. He shuddered at a particularly twisty motion of Tony’s hand. “I want you to know, I meant what I said earlier. In the car. About...about being here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s chest clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please, his mind begged. Please don’t. I can’t - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought wouldn’t even complete itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you don’t,” Steve was saying. He was pushing his hips up into the motion of Tony’s hands, riding it out like a wave that was just gently lapping at the shore. “I won’t...it won’t change how I feel about you. How I’ve felt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swallowed hard. A sound like an alarm bell was starting to go off inside his head. Usually this only happened when he was on the verge of a breakthrough, of something life-changing. He always lived on that razor’s edge. Sometimes success and destruction were mutually exclusive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swung his leg over Steve’s hips, straddling him. Steve looked shocked, which Tony’s Omega hindbrain found immensely satisfying. He swiveled his hips, their cocks sliding together, Tony’s balls dragging against the smooth skin of Steve’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want,” Steve chanted like a prayer. He ran his hands over Tony’s legs like he couldn’t believe Tony was within his grasp. “Whatever you want,” he babbled. Tony shifted forward until the head of Steve’s cock caught on his entrance and he let out a little whining sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Tony begged, watching (memorizing) Steve’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect. Steve’s lips tasted like Tony’s slick, a perversity that caught somewhere in Tony’s mind and would not go further. An error in code. Does not compute. His Alpha tasted like him, should always taste like him. He wanted to rub himself all over Steve’s body from head to toe. Wanted to cover him in his Omega scent like a big neon sign that said this Alpha was his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he whispered into Steve’s mouth between the kisses. “Fuck me, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wrapped his big hands around Tony’s thighs and lifted his legs up until he was balanced precariously on the balls of his feet. He had no leverage, could only press his hands against the unyielding wall of Steve’s hard chest as Steve pulled him down onto his cock one slow inch at a time. Tony couldn’t believe this was happening. His body was making adjustments for Steve’s girth; his insides felt open. A fresh rush of slick ran down Steve’s length as he was pulled apart bit by bit until he was fully seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Steve grunted. Tony nodded, eyes slipping closed as he adjusted around the feeling of Steve inside him. A strange buzzing sound was starting to crawl along his skin, the kind of feeling he only recalled feeling while in the deepest throes of Heat. It was almost terrifying in its intensity, and Tony knew then that he’d made a mistake. There was no going back from this. Steve was his now. Forever. Maybe not in a permanent way, since they couldn’t bond right now, but his body would forever associate this man as home. The impulse to mark Steve as belonging to him was so, so strong. It would fade away by morning, but for tonight...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snarl, he leaned down and sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck. It didn’t even hold a candle to the ecstatic act of bonding, but it was close enough that it satiated the primal urge singing through Tony’s veins to make Steve his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cried out in surprise and bucked his hips up, pressing deeper inside. Tony rode him that way, his mouth fixed against Steve’s throat and Steve’s hands guiding his hips up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t last long. He was – they both were – too far gone for anything like that. Maybe next time, and Steve had promised there would be a next time (God please let there be a next time) they would take it slow. But right now, Tony could feel the pressure of Steve’s knot as it started to swell. He broke his hold on Steve’s neck, gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, oh God yes, Steve!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thrust into him three more times before he came. He filled him up and, in a move that Tony suspected was part instinct and part experience, but because it was so polite, was inherently Steve, rolled them so Tony was on his back, his head resting against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nudged his nose along Tony’s forehead, pushing away sweaty clumps of hair that stuck to his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times are you going to ask me that?” Tony groaned, secretly pleased that Steve cared about him enough to ask but also having a reputation to uphold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I’m convinced you’ll give me a straight answer.” Steve shot back, brow raised in challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffed, snuggling deeper into Steve, his hips bracketing the bulk of Steve’s thighs. “I get injured one time and don’t tell anyone and suddenly my word means nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t just get </span>
  <em>
    <span>injured, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony, you had a broken femur. And your word means a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony trailed off, suddenly unsure of what to say. Well, what? Well, you’re the only Alpha who ever really listens to what I say? Well, you’re one of the few I can count on one hand who’s ever really given a damn about me? Well, for some unfathomable reason you want to hitch your horse to my three-wheeled wagon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re thinking,” Steve sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s literally my job,” Tony rejoined. “It’s just, I’m not good. At this,” he amended quickly, seeing Steve open his mouth. “Post-coital snuggles and all that jazz. Usually, there’s a lot less talking unless it's the ‘don’t call me I’ll call you’ variety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well not all of us have that ability to spew motivational speeches at the drop of a hat, Mister USO.” He ran his hand over Steve’s chest. It was smooth, save for a very light dusting of pale blonde hair. The serum must have removed whatever was there, but somehow he doubted there’d been much to begin with. Tony had more fuzz on his happy trail than Steve did all over his body. What an odd pair they made. Would make, maybe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And those Alphas?” Steve asked cautiously,like he could hear what Tony was thinking. “The ones from the press conference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re nobody Steve. Just some agency that sends them whenever I need to play the Omega harlot in order to make a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t actually…” Steve trailed off. He shifted, the motion causing his knot to drag against Tony and send a shiver up his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should know by now that I don’t get up to half of what the rumor mill says I do,” Tony pointed out quietly. “I mean, where am I going to hide all these Alphas I supposedly sleep with all the time? The linen closet? How about in my lab where I keep the Iron Man armor and also build all the top-secret Avenger gadgets? I can hand out miniature repulsors in the ‘please don’t blackmail me’ goodie bags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the video…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one you totally watched, a part of Tony thought gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still have Heats. I still need to...take care of things. I can’t just stop being an Omega because it’s inconvenient for me. I should have been more careful, I know, but. Sometimes you’re so paranoid about the big threats you don’t see the one that’s right in front of you, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who it was?” Steve asked. The one who leaked the video, he meant, and oh, his voice. All low and slightly dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will you beat them up for me? Tony wanted to say, but even he sometimes understood the meaning of the right time and place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s being taken care of,” he said instead. Just because he was an Omega didn’t mean he was helpless. JARVIS had already identified a promising lead. He looked forward to following up on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Personally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve so much better,” Steve said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swallowed heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- It’s hard for me to accept that I can have something like that.” He ran his hand over Steve’s arm, fingers tracing the swell of Steve’s bicep. “Like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes were unbearably soft. “You can have this Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound so sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, enlighten me oh wise one because I’m feeling a whole lot of doubt over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be sure for both of us,” Steve said firmly. His gaze had taken on that familiar cast; that stubborn surety that used to - okay, still did - drive Tony up the wall. But he couldn’t deny that he was quite pleased to see it, just then. Just when he himself was fighting so hard not to be too hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fight for me, Steve. I’ll meet you there, eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try to show you, if you’ll let me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony decided, as Steve’s knot slowly loosened and slipped out of him; as Steve gathered him in his arms and pressed tender kisses to his brow; as the sun started to go down and the itch of an impending Heat began to tickle his spine, one that sang of promise with the nearness of the Alpha who currently held him, that he would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>